Divinations Just Got Interesting
by just-call-me-plain-miss-vain
Summary: Quick Oneshot! Draco gazes into that annoying crystal ball and sees someone who happens to be sitting on the other side of the room from him. R/R please xox


**It's crap. I know. and its very short but...I just...I just havent written for like AGES about Harry and Draco. I'm writing this really long story which I have no idea wheres its going, but its not up on fanfiction yet. Oh well. Have a read and review afterwards. Love you :) !**

**xoxoxoxNoemiexoxoxox**

**

* * *

**

**Draco**

I looked into the crystal ball and narrowed my eyes at the mist inside of it. Stupid Divinations.

"Just tell me what you see, Draco…" Professor Trelawny whispered eerily, standing next to me and hovering over my shoulder. Stupid piece of glass. Seriously, what the hell was the point in staring at a stupid glass ball and seeing nothing but-wait...

I froze as a small figure began to walk through the mist, making itself more clear as it walked towards me.

My mouth gaped open as a certain Harry Potter stood before me, every little detail of his features vivid. I glanced up to see the same Harry watching me closely from the other side of the room. Everyone else was talking loudly to one another and not paying any attention to me, but not him.

Potter's mouth parted slightly as our eyes met and I quickly dropped my gaze back to the small person standing in front of me. His hair bristled from imaginary wind as his emerald eyes glistened from the light.

Behind him a shadow appeared, moving closer to the miniature Potter. A shadow that slowly became a bright blonde haired boy who moved next to the Gryffindor. The pair linked fingers and turned to look at each other.

I glanced up again to find Potter's eyes still fixed on me. What the hell was this? Since when did I see Potter in a crystal ball? Maybe he was playing a trick on me….Surely there was a spell to make people hallucinate? Yeah, yeah that must be it!

I shoved the crystal ball off my table as I stood up, before breaking eye contact with Potter and leaving the room. Stupid idiotic prick, making me think- Merlin…how could I fall for such an obvious trick? I really must be an idiot.

"Dr-Malfoy!" I heard a voice call out, causing me to freeze where I was.

"What do you want four-eyes?" I muttered, just loud enough for him to hear. I could hear footsteps running up and then stopping suddenly behind me. I turned round slowly, meeting his emerald gaze and tried to stay calm.

"I want to know what you see in that crystal ball when you look at it, and no lies," He told me quietly, checking round to make sure that no one was there to see us speaking.

"What, Potter, scared that we'll be seen speaking by your weasel of a best friend?" I snapped. Who the fuck did he think he was? Cheacking to make sure he wasn't seen standing with someone like me, arrogant bastard.

"I thought you might not want to be seen with me, not the other way round," Potter replied with a confused look.

"Oh, well, yeah-of course I don't want to be seen with you! Get the fuck away from me you…you freak!" I turned to walk off down the corridor, but spun round as his hand grabbed my elbow.

"I need to know what you saw in that crystal ball, Draco," He told me firmly, not looking away from my gaze.

Suddenly my throat seemed very dry as I looked into those misty green orbs of his. God he was good look- Holy FUCK I did _not_ just think that! This was Potter and that hallucination thing he'd put on me. Yeah, that was it. For sure.

"Why? You want to know my future? Fuck off you speccy git," I told him, right before he began to drag me down the corridor by my arm roughly.

"Where are you going?" I cried, trying to get out of his tight grip and failing miserably.

"To an empty classroom," He replied swiftly, opening a door and tossing me into the room before stepping inside and shutting the door behind him.

"If you haven't noticed, you blind moron, we appear to be in a storeroom, not a classroom. And unlike you, I don't go around in filthy closets, so if you would kindly let me out now I would be most bloody grateful," I informed him, waiting for him to step out of the way.

"What did you see in that crystal ball?" He asked me patiently, not budging from where he stood.

"I saw you getting hexed to oblivion for forcing me into a storeroom," I muttered angrily, attempting to push past him. Potter caught my arms and pushed me firmly against the only wall not covered in shelves, pinning my arms above my head as he pressed his body against mine to stop me from being able to struggle against him. Not that I was going to seeing as I had frozen in shock from having his body so close and his face millimeters from my own. Oh fuck…

"Did you see Voldemort?" he suddenly asked, looking straight at my eyes.

"What? No-!" I began, completely confused now.

"Did you see him killing me?" Har-Potter continued, not giving me time to answer as he immediately asked another question.

"Or was it someone else? Who did he kill? Draco, fucking tell me, now!"

I paused.

Hadn't he just said my name?

Didn't he say it earlier too?

What the holy-?!

"Draco…" He whispered, an expression of fear mixed with anger evident on his face.

"I didn't see Voldemort…He didn't kill anyone…" I said quietly, finally breaking eye-contact with him as I turned to admire my shoes.

"Then why did you look up at me like that? Was it something else to do with me? Was…was Sirius there?" His voice had deepened on the last part of his sentence, sending shivers down my spine and causing my jeans to tighten ever so slightly down...there.

"No, it was just you and…you and…" My voice trailed off as I glanced up at his lips, just as his tongue passed over them.

"Me and who?" Harry asked, causing me to snap out of my daydream and look back up at his gaze.

"Me and you," I finally admitted, looking back down at my shoes once more.

Harry stepped back- _Potter_ stepped back, dropping my arms. Instantly I missed his warm body pressing me tight against the wall.

"Is that all? You saw the two of us fighting did you?" He muttered darkly, looking away from me. I bit my lip hesitantly.

"Not…Not exactly…" I shrugged, straightening my robes and brushing a piece of lint off my shoulder.

"Then what were we doing?"

I hesitated. Maybe I shouldn't tell him. I was his enemy for Merlin's sake! It's not as if he liked me back! Wait, that doesn't mean I like _him_ or anything. As if!

"Nothing. We were doing nothing," I replied eventually, thinking he would let me go now. But apparently not, since all of a sudden I was being pushed back against the wall once more and Potter's body was pressing against mine. Not that I mind-wait-yes I do! I DO mind!

"Tell me now, Draco," He whispered in my ear, even closer than last time, causing all thought of being annoyed at him to fly right out the window. Not that there was a window or anything. We were in a storeroom for- Oh shut up Draco.

"You…you keep…" I stammered stupidly, not even knowing what I myself was trying to say.

"I keep what?" He frowned, his eyes scanning my face so that he could try and understand what I was saying.

"You keep saying my name…" I managed to choke out, going red in the process and making a total idiot out of myself. Nice one Draco. Very smooth.

"So?" Harry began. I was about to answer before a small smirk started to tug at the corner of his lips.

"I knew it!" I shouted, shoving the prat away from me furiously.

"Knew what?" He asked in reply, looking as if he was trying not to laugh.

"You fucking prick! Putting that spell on my crystal ball so that I would see us together just so u could have a laugh with your friends about it! You think you're so fucking smart!" I fumed through gritted teeth, not looking at the messy haired bastard.

Har-Oh for _fuck's sake_ Draco! His name is _Potter_!** _POTTER_**!

"You…I…Me and…Huh? No…Wait…What? What did you see in the crystal ball?" He stammered, causing me to glance up at the Golden Boy.

"You heard me you bastard, you should know seeing as it was you who jinxed the bloody thing and I…I…" Slowly I trailed off my sentence, seeing the clear look of shock on the green-eyed boy's face.

"I…I never…I was just watching you…Then you looked up at me like that…And…And I…" His eyes grew wider by the second as he took in what I had said.

"Never jinxed the crystal ball…" I finished for him, slowly wanting to walk down to the lake and drown myself in it. Potter (Yes!) shook his head and for a brief second our gazes met.

"You don't…You don't _like_ me…do you?" He asked me, almost as if…no, surely not shy. Arrogant Potter? Shy? Ha!

"Of course not," I replied immediately, clearing my throat and breaking eye contact.

"Oh, good…I mean, good…good…" He replied with a frown, stumbling over the same word several times.

"Just because it's a crystal ball doesn't mean…Doesn't mean it's true…" I told him, not sounding very confident with that statement.

"No, course not…" Harry agreed in the same tone of voice: unconvincing.

"So…I think I'll just…Be going...get going…leave…" I cleared my throat quickly and began to get away from Harry, but his grip on me tightened and I felt-please tell me that its his wand poking me in the leg right now-No, not THAT wand! The other- oh for Merlin's sake. I'm pathetic. _Pathetic_.

"I mean, I don't like you either you know," He began quietly, biting his bottom lip as he paused. I swallowed down the lump in my throat, about to speak before he cut in.

"I think you're an arrogant, selfish bastard who thinks he's God just because he happens to be good-looking…And happens to look good when he smirks…And…" Harry's forehead rested on mine and suddenly I couldn't breathe. Not just because he was so close, but because of the look in his eyes…

His gaze was dark, flashing with emotions I couldn't understand. It was only now that my slow brain registered all that he had just said.

"You think I'm good-looking?" I asked, looking straight into his gaze. Harry's tongue traveled across his bottom lip again, but before it could reach from one side to the other, I leaned forward and touched his tongue with mine.

From that small action, Harry and I suddenly seemed to be kissing each other more passionately than I'd kissed anyone before.

My tongue explored every inch of his mouth as his hands fumbled with the buttons on my shirt.

"So what were we doing…together…in that crystal ball?" Harry asked against my lips, successfully having finished undoing my shirt. Quickly the raven-haired boy pulled my tie off from around my neck.

"Fucking each other senseless…" I murmured with a slight grin, moving my lips down to the base of his neck.

"R-Really?" He queried, his voice high pitched. Obviously his neck was one of the more sensitive parts of his body.

"No, but let's do it anyway," I grinned, flicking out my tongue and running down the part of his neck next to his earlobe, earning a satisfied groan from Harry.

"So…does this mean you…you like me?" He asked, causing me to glance up at him.

"I would have thought that was obvious."

And with that I pulled the other boy closer towards me and kissed him.

**The End**

* * *

Read and Review Please, Brighten my day for me xoxox 


End file.
